pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye
Kallan Holley (Season 1–Season 5) Lilly Bartlam (Season 6-present) Holly Thomas (Season 1–present) ----}} Skye is a female cockapoo (cocker spaniel/poodle mix) and the first female member of the PAW Patrol, with the second being Everest. Her primary purpose is to keep a close eye on emergencies from above using her helicopter, and using her helicopter's grappling hook to save people and transport the team members from place to place if necessary. Skye is the first female member of the PAW Patrol, and her main color is pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Skye is very lovable and emotional (shown in "Pups Save the Bunnies"). Skye is a smart Cockapoo who loves to fly in her helicopter or with the wings in her pup pack. She tries everything with a back flip, grace, and a smile. Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends such as Pup Pup Boogie. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Skye also has a fear of eagles, as seen in "Pups Save a Toof". Skye is an adorable pup with magenta colored eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the pups, and she is the first female member of the PAW Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are a golden-brown/orange color. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is golden-brown. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Here is a gallery of Skye's attires throughout the series. SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png|Standard outfit GreatJobSkye.png|Acrobat/spandex suit Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-08h09m42s174.png|Camping uniform 87d5b80d21cb6add671ec1938aa24a4a.png|Princess Skye of Pup-sylvania (Halloween) Psas25.png|Knight costume Bsk26.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp1335.png|Collar only Pp1328.png|Uniform top only Pp1255.png|Snowboard gear Pp3027.png|With winter hat and scarf Joke Image.jpg|Mer-pup Pup-Fu!35(Skye Routine).png|Martial arts uniform AP 9.png|Air rescue uniform PAW Patrol Skye Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 107.jpg|Mission PAW uniform PAW Patrol 315 Scene 89 Skye.png|Safari outfit Baby Octopus 92.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform Pirate Pups 27.jpg|Pirate outfit Royal Kitties 69.jpg|Ultimate Rescue police uniform The Tiger 64.jpg|Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Movie Monster 40.jpg|Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Swamp Monster 16.jpg|Ultimate Rescue swamp gear Hidden Golden Bones 30.jpg|Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit 7EF29140-D52F-4180-9F80-A281A305E89C.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue construction uniform 30A1F5DA-07C5-4E59-A66E-321504B078A0.png|Mighty Pups outfit D91F256D-5AC3-4D92-88BF-BEE1BE52D4EE.png|Ice uniform Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Skye has her own personalized pup-tag, with a shape of a propeller symbol on it, which she uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol pups. When in use, the pup-tag flashes its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Skye's_Pup_Tag.png Pp1280.png|Bottom right Skye's pink vest comes equipped with a pup-pack. When activated (by a bark), the pup-pack transforms into a set of wings, and jets to help Skye fly. Her Mission PAW pup-pack contains a suction cup launcher that can grab objects such as crowns. It also provides a set of wings to allow her to fly on missions, such as investigating a rumor that Barkingburg Castle was haunted. Her Sea Patrol pup-pack carries a rescue buoy, similar to the other pups' Sea Patrol pup-packs, along with a parasail to allow her to fly over Adventure Beach and watch for any threats. Skye2TheRescue.png Snapshot 14 (1-21-2014 2-29 AM).png Baby_Octopus_74.jpg Skye has a pink helicopter with a harness in the back. Only Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter, Danny, Luke Stars, Mrs. Wingnut, Mayor Humdinger, Mayor Goodway, Francois Turbot, Cap'n Turbot, Farmer Yumi, and Ace Sorensen have used the harness. Skye's helicopter contains a cable that can be used to pick up out-of-reach objects. The vehicle number is 04. During later missions in the jungle, Skye's helicopter is painted in camouflage and takes a more jungle-themed appearance, adding a pair of pontoons to the sides of her helicopter alongside the wheels. Skyedd.PNG 04 V1.JPG 04 V2.JPG PAW_Patrol_321A_Scene_14.jpg|Skye's helicopter in jungle conversion Pups save the tiger.mp4 000007382.png|Skye's Ultimate Rescue copter Skye's Mission PAW vehicle, dubbed the "sky cycle", is a motorcycle that can transform into a four-wheeled flying hovercraft. 71B6020B-943F-443A-877C-33F04B2A2B78.jpeg|Sky cycle on the road 54EAF7B6-DEC1-49C1-9189-C87A932BE42B.jpeg|Sky cycle in the sky With the opening of Adventure Beach and the pups being assigned their Sea Patrol duties, Skye was given a new seaplane to help protect the beach. The plane comes with a scoop she can use to swoop in and rescue anyone in trouble. FB15FB14-EF28-4781-9995-0DFEF597E8B1.png Skye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do back flips with grace. Her goggles have built in binocular-like lenses. Whenever Skye jumps, she almost always does a back flip. *"This pup's gotta fly!" *"Let's take to the sky!" *"Oh, no. Not good." *"Yippee!" *"Hahahaha, ruff! Hahaha." *"Ready when you are, Ryder!" Do you like Skye? Yes. No. Do you like Skye more than Everest? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly What is your favorite attire of Skye? Normal outfit Acrobat suit Camping uniform Halloween costume (princess outfit) Knight costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Snowboard gear Winter hat and scarf Martial arts uniform Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit Ultimate Rescue police uniform Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Ultimate Rescue swamp gear Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit Ultimate Rescue construction uniform Mighty Pups outfit Ice uniform Category:Fully Protected Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Females Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol